


Changing Fate

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: Felix always knew he was going to lose his soulmates, he just didn't think it would happen this soon.





	Changing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know if this makes sense but... fuck it.

Felix Ferne always knew he was going to lose his soulmate. All three of them, actually. Most people’s words were something along the lines of “I love you” or “I’ll see you soon”, but Felix’s weren’t exactly… _ideal_. The first one _“Seriously Felix, fuck off!”_ was written in green, the second one _“Yeah dude, enough with the magic bullshit!”_ was in yellow and the last one _“Sorry Felix, we’re done.”_ Written in blue. Not only were they obviously terrible, but Felix was pretty sure that they would come one after the other or at least the first two would but Felix wouldn’t be surprised if the last one quickly followed.

Jake Riles was certain that he was going to outlive his group of soulmates. At first, he was really excited that he had three soulmates because his mum said that he would be loved by several people while most people would only have one person to love them that deeply. Then Jake learned how to read and suddenly, he wasn’t looking forward to it. _“Dude, my life was pretty sick, ay?”_ in yellow, _“Last one Jake, I’ll say hi to the guys for you.”_ In blue and the one that scared him the most _“Just didn’t think it would be this early on, ya know?”_ in red. How early was early on? What Jake didn’t know is that two of his soulmates shared the exact same mark.

It was a pretty standard fight for the boys. Felix wanted to test a spell out, it went wrong, and the others blamed him. The only difference was that the boys didn’t know the weight the fight would hold until it was too late. “Guys, I’m sorry! I didn’t know that would happen!” Felix ran after them. “Heard that one before.” Sam replied, not even being bothered to turn around. Felix was getting agitated. “Come on, if we just try the spell one more time-“ “Seriously Felix, fuck off!” Jake said, stopping and turning around to face the goth. Sam and Andy followed in suite. Felix’s wrist started to itch. _‘No, not yet. I’m not even out of high school!’_ “Yeah dude, enough of the magic bullshit!” Sam added. _‘One after the other. I knew it.’_ Felix wrist felt like it was burning. “Andy-“ “Sorry Felix, we’re done.” The three boys started to walk off, leaving Felix behind. _‘That’s it. Game over.’_ “Just didn’t think it would be this early on, ya know?” The other boys, still pissed off, continued to leave, not acknowledging the goth or the dull pain in their wrists.

Felix looked down at his now numb wrist. Every single word had become a dull grey colour. _‘Alone again. Now for all eternity. I really thought this wouldn’t happen until I was… thirty or something.’_ Felix began to walk home, his Doc Martins dragging along the ground. _‘What’s going to happen now?’_ He wondered. _‘Are they just going to ignore me for the rest of high school? Am I going to die? Are they going to die? None of them reacted, maybe I haven’t said my last words to them! Or maybe I’m not their soulmate.’_ Felix stopped dead in his tracks. _‘Or maybe I am their soulmate, but they just don’t care.’_

Jake didn’t notice his what had happened until he and his mum were having dinner, it being one of the only nights of the week she had off from work. “Jakey… I’m so sorry.” Jake looked up at his mum, puzzled at the soft tone of her voice. “What are you on about mum?” Sarah flickered her eyes between her son’s face and wrist. “You don’t… Jake, take a look at your wrist.” Jake glanced down and froze. The once red phrase had now become grey. “Mum…” Jake was starting to freak out. _‘This can’t be happening. Not yet. I’ve got to call the others.’_ “Did anything happen today?” Sarah asked, trying to ease her son as much as she could. “N-not really. I mean, Sam, Andy and I had a fight with Felix but that happens all the ti-“ It suddenly clicked in Jake’s head. “ _FELIX!_ He said it to us when we were leaving but I was too pissed off to realize. Mum, what if he’s dead?” Tears started to fall down Jake’s face rapidly. “I’ll call his mum, okay? See if anything has happened.” Sarah got up, grabbed her phone and walked into the kitchen.

Sam was fighting his brother, Vince, for the game controller. “Come on dude, it’s my turn!” Sam said, tugging the controller out of Vince’s hands. “Shove off _Sammy_.” Sam stopped. “I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT!” The two tugged the controller until Vince suddenly stopped. “Woah…” Sam smiled. “Realize how incredibly strong I am?” Vince shook his head. “No bro, look at your wrist.” Sam looked at his brother, confused. “Vince, I already know I have three soulmates. My words have all been there by the time I was one, remember?” Vince was starting to worry. “MUM! GET IN HERE!” Okay, now Sam was getting sick of this. “Seriously Vince, what are you on about?” Sam look down at his wrist. “Why are the red words grey? They were red this morning.” Sam’s mum walked over to him. “Sam, you know what this means…” Sam shook his head, tears in his eyes. “No, no, it can’t be right. Mum, this can’t be happening, right?” His mum sighed. “I’m sorry Sam.” Sam stood up. “I’ve got to call Jake.”

Andy was reaction a tad more abrupt than Sam’s and Jake’s. He was just in his room, working on his homework when he saw his wrist. “Shit… VIV! TELL EVERYONE ON THAT SOMETHING CAME UP! I’LL BE BACK LATER!” Andy rushed down the stairs and out the door, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

“His mum said that he came home fine. He grabbed his brother and went next door.” Jake grabbed his hoodie and headed out the door. “Thanks mum.” Jake pulled his phone back to his ear. “Sam, change of plans, head to Ellen’s house and text Andy. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” “Got it, dude!” Jake jammed his phone into his pocket and broke out into a run. He didn’t know how they would fix it, but they would. They always did.

“Felix, there’s nothing we can do. Your words are grey!” Ellen knew this day would come and she knew it would be hard for Felix to let go of his soulmates but, what were they to do? The damage was done. Thankfully, it seemed that Felix would still live a full life just without Sam, Jake or Andy. “The best thing you can do is live your life.” Oscar added. He always hated his brother’s soul marks, but when Felix disappeared and Oscar started to draw his comic, he couldn’t help but like the boys who would obviously be the ones to utter the terrible words. “And live without them? Be alone for the rest of my _life?_ I can’t. There has to be a way to fix this.” Felix looked up, an idea forming in his mind. “The lair! There are tons of magic books there. There’s gotta be a spell in one of them that could help!”

“I don’t see how we can possibly fix it. Our words are grey. Felix has to be out of our lives.” Andy stated, trying to keep up with the two boys who actually _took_ P.E. after year 9. “Now’s not the time to be logical, Andy. It can’t end like this.” Sam replied. There was no way he could give up, he could even drive a car yet, like _hell_ was he losing a soulmate tonight. “Let’s just get to Ellen’s and see if anything has happened.” Jake said, speeding up.

“Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, _nothing!_ There are hundreds of books here, how come I can’t find one spell that’ll help me?” Felix paced around their lair, chucking the last book he read through on the floor. “Probably because it was fated to be, Felix.” Ellen wanted to help her best friend, really, she did. It’s just that she had been running through scenarios of this exact thing since she was a little kid, and the best outcome was Felix being alive but never seeing his soulmates again. “But why would fate decide that I would be soulmates with a bookworm, “Mr. Perfect” and my ex-bully and then also rip them away from me after only a few months? That’s fucked up Ellen, _really_ fucked up!” Felix sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. “I just thought that I’d at least get a few years with them…” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. Oscar rolled his wheelchair over to his brother, a book opened on his lap. “Felix, maybe this could help.”

“They’re not here, Ellen’s dad said that they went out about half an hour ago.” Jake said, running down the driveway. “Well, where could they be? Felix had to have noticed something was up right?” Sam asked. “Knowing Felix, he’s probably trying to find a spell to reverse it…” Andy snapped his head up. “That’s it! They would’ve gone to the lair to look for a spell.” The three boys exchanged a look between themselves. “School it is then.”

“Felix, this _really_ doesn’t seem like a good idea” Ellen pulled him back from the wormhole that had opened up. She tried to convince him but when Felix had his mind set on something as strongly as this, there was no reasoning with him. “Ellen, I have to try. Oscar, if the spell works, I’ll come straight back here, okay?” Oscar nodded. “Okay, be safe.” Felix waved and jumped into the portal. He landed with a small thud on carpeted floor. “Okay, just need to find the others…” Felix trailed off as his eyes meet three familiar pairs which seemed to have aged a fair amount.

Sam, Jake and Andy burst into the lair. “FELIX?!?” Ellen looked at them. “He’s gone.” The boys stopped. “What do you mean gone?” Jake asked. “He managed to find a spell that he could cast on his own so he could time travel, he’s trying to change fate.” Oscar replied. “If it works, his words and yours should change and be coloured again.” Sam hissed, his wrist felt as though it had been burned. “Sam, you alright?” Andy asked, just as his wrist began to act up. Jake couldn’t even ask what was happening before his wrist seized up in pain. The three boys looked down to see red writing on each of their wrists. _“It was nice seeing you guys again.”_

A wormhole once again opened up in the lair with Felix on the other side. The goth jumped back through and was quickly wrapped into a hug. “We didn’t mean it, dude, honest!” Sam said, squeezing the taller boy. “I thought we lost you forever!” Andy added, looking up at him. They backed up a bit. “Seriously though, we are _really_ sorry, Felix.” Jake said, looking Felix in the eye. “It’s fine, I fixed it and now you’ll never know when I die so…” Felix shrugged. “So now your life is the great unknown.” Jake stated. Felix smiled. “Just the way I like it.” 


End file.
